


How To Train Your Werewolf

by LetTheShipsSetSail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek, Biting, But Derek is still a creep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Feels, Derek Has Bad Plans, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek won't take no for an answer, Derek's Past Consent Issues, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Guilty Pleasures, Jealous Derek, Laura Hale Feels, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mates are a thing, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Oops, Overprotective Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Beastiality?, Stiles Dreams About Derek, Stiles Likes To Ride Derek, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles is a Little Shit, Wet Dream, Wolf Derek, like a lot, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsSetSail/pseuds/LetTheShipsSetSail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen dude, if you're done fighting those bushes we have a body-Well. Half of a body to-"</p><p>Stiles is once again cut off but this time it isn't by Scott.</p><p>The snarl that echoed through the clearing bounces off the surrounding trees and directly into Stiles bones, rattling them where they lay inside his body.</p><p>Stiles stiffened and turned ever-so-slowly to where a bright patch of peculiar purple flowers connected by vines sprout up from the ground. A little ways behind that was a human arm and hand, attached to a torso but the rest is shadowed by a, a-</p><p>A fucking giant pissed off wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How'd you even _hear_ about this Stiles? We need to be in school right now."

Again with the whining. Ugh. Did he never shut up? Man, Stiles thought _he_ had a flapper on him but when Scott got going, it was like he just couldn't stop. His body physically could not stop complaining. Stiles sighed, glaring at his best friend as Scott kept babbling about school and classes and "we can't skirt our way through classes again Stiles, you know how much Harris hates us" and lacrosse and just unimportant things in general. At least, in this moment.

Besides, Stiles totally saw through Scott's bullshit. He just wanted to get to school early so he could have extra time to bone Allison under the bleachers. Or something. You never knew with those two. One moment they were like a Disney prince and princess pulled off the page, all fucking adorable and sweet enough to cause a cavity, and other times they were basically bunnies in heat, fucking anywhere and everywhere. Stiles remembers that one memorable time when they got caught in an empty classroom, Allison bent over the desk, skirt thrown up and Scott-

"Scott, listen carefully or so help me God. Shut. Up. I have my radio tuned into the police scanner frequency and they haven't had anybody out here to patrol the area yet. They're too short staffed, 'member? _Sooo,_ " Stiles chirped, trotting through the grass and ducking under a low hanging branch, Scott following behind him reluctantly.

"We're going there before them, to do a little digging of our own." Stiles finished with a flourish, arms shooting out and gesturing frantically to the all encompassing forest surrounding them.

"Uh huh." Scott said, raising an unimpressed, furry eyebrow.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved his hands back into his favorite hoodie's pockets and sped up his pace, knowing that Scott would be able to keep up easily.

"Tough crowd." Stiles muttered, keeping an eye out for the odd plants the body was reported to be discovered by. "Is potentially seeing a dead half body not worth the trek?" Stiles asked, pushing his way through some particularly thick underbrush. Stiles grunted as he forged his way through and crowed triumphantly when he finally stumbled into a large glade, the only plants seemingly being large patches of tall grasses sprinkled throughout the clearing. Otherwise it was completely empty; devoid of any kind of life, plant or animal-wise. "You know, I could've brought along a more appreciative person," Stiles threatened half-heartedly.

They both knew the threat was idle. Scott and Stiles have been doing this exact type of thing since they were old enough to understand they weren't supposed to be doing it. What can he say, they were very rebellious children.

Scott just smirked at Stiles and ran a hand through his brown, gelled up hair, remembering all too late that it was gelled. He squawked, hands flying out to his sides as if that would keep his traitorous limbs from doing it again. Like, how dare they mess up his perfectly styled hair?! 

Stiles stifled his laughter on the back of his hand but, apparently, not good enough because Scott sent him a dirty look and stalked through the same underbrush that'd tripped him up.

"Um, Scott buddy, I don't think you can-"

"I got this Stiles," He ground out, pulling his foot from a extra clingy vine. "Jus- _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"_ He bellowed and Stiles turned just fast enough to see Scott fall face first into the thicket. Stiles couldn't hold back his laughter this time, wiping tears from his eyes as Scott struggled to unwrap the plants and thorny vines from his extremities. Stiles covertly snapped a picture -or five- for future blackmail.

"Listen dude, if you're done fighting those bushes we have a body-Well. Half of a body to-"

Stiles is once again cut off but this time it isn't by Scott.

The snarl that echoed through the clearing bounces off the surrounding trees and directly into Stiles bones, rattling them where they lay inside his body.

Stiles stiffened and turned ever-so-slowly to where a bright patch of peculiar purple flowers connected by vines sprouted up from the ground. A little ways behind that was a human arm and hand, attached to a torso but the rest is shadowed by a, a-

_A fucking giant pissed off wolf._

The wolf was crouched over the body like he was.. Protecting it, which, was a nice sentiment and all but that person's soul has totally outgrown it's shell, dude. The beast stood at least as high as Stiles' lower abdomen and it's ears were flicking angrily, tail stiff and ram-rod straight, fur bristled furiously all over, lips curled back with sharp teeth bared and a constant growl emanating from it's throat. The wolf was a sleek, muscular thing, strength rippling smoothly just under the wolf's skin with every minute movement or harsh pant. It had black fluffy fur -that looked to be extremely soft even if it currently was standing on end- which was especially thick around the neck and chest, the dark color only broken up by small splashes of silvery grey on it's head, located up near it's ears, sprinkled delicately around it's flashing crystalline eyes and also lightly streaked on the wolf's broad chest.

The creature was in short, gorgeous. Still, it didn't help the absolute bone-crushing terror Stiles was feeling at the moment.

"Scott," Stiles whispered roughly. "Scott, are you seeing this?!"

Scott lifted his head out of bushes to presumably ask what Stiles was talking about but cut himself short as he looked at the livid creature before them. A small squeak left his open mouth instead.

"Thank you for the insightful commentary. Wow, I'm honestly feeling _so enlightened_ it's _-_ "

A whispered "Stiles!" and another snarl cut him off for the _third freakin' time."_

"Alright!" Stiles whisper-shouted back and forcibly tried to slow his heartbeat by closing his eyes and trying to steady his frantic breathing because wolves' can hear for up to _six miles in a forest and ten miles in the open._ Stiles had to bite back the hysterical laugh bubbling up in the back of his throat as he tried not to fidget.

They were totally going to die. How was he supposed to talk his way out of this mess? Stiles was pretty sure wolves' didn't speak human.

Waitwaitwaitwait. That was it! He only had to-

"H _eeeeyyy_ there buddy." Stiles breathed shakily, stooping down just a little and planting his sweaty hands on his thighs. In lieu of a response, the ever-present growl rumbling from the wolf's throat grew louder and almost caused Stiles to pee himself. Almost.

"Listen, I-I know that this is your land- or territory, whatever you wolves call it- and we're sorry for encroaching but could you maybe, _possibly,_ not tear out our throats? With your teeth? We uh, we kind of need 'em. To, you know. Breathe. And eat. And-yeah." Stiles babbled, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat unbidden.

The wolf just kind of stared at him through squinted eyes, as if mentally trying to convey how dumb Stiles just sounded which, _hey,_ he thought he'd sounded pretty fucking good, considering the circumstances. At least the growling had lowered to a less prominent volume. In fact, it didn't really sound that threatening anymore. It was more like grumbling in wolf form, like it couldn't believe the things it had to deal with. The wolf equivalent of human grumbling. So, like, the wolf version of "oh my God, do you see this shit? I can't believe I didn't just tear this guy apart instead of listening to this bullshit. I'm gonna have a migraine to deal with after this, God, I hate you, just go _away_ before I do change my mind and decide to eat you" instead of "leave now or I will rip your tongue out of your head and feast on it while your friend watches and then devour you piece by piece. Slowly." Yeah, Stiles might be anthropomorphizing a little bit.

Just a little bit.

"We're just gonna- gonna get out of your hair, fur! now, if that's okay?" Stiles said as he backed slowly toward where Scott was _still_ splayed out in the bushes. His best friend is an idiot who **W** **AS GET THEM KILLED.** **TO THE DEATH.**  Stiles groped blindly down in Scott's general direction, never taking his eyes off the wolf not 20 feet before them. He grasped Scott's arm and helped haul him up, the wolf and Stiles watching each other all the while. Once Scott was upright and stable Stiles tugged at his arm, leading him to the right of where they entered and, subsequently, closer to the wolf. The almost indiscernible rumbling instantly rose back into a fierce snarl, sharp teeth bared once again and wait, when did that happen? When did the wolf stop being so hostile toward him 'cause Stiles sure as hell doesn't remember any of that. He distinctly remembers hostile-ness okay? Whatever. He'll ponder over this non-viciousness later. Right now, he had to make sure they made it out alive and to fourth period.

"Hey! Sorry, sorry, just- relax. We have to go this way 'cause that undergrowth that my buddy was rolling around in over there-" Stiles hooked a thumb over his shoulder to convey which evil shrubs he was talking about, "are a sure way to kill both of us. Not that you'd mind. Hell, you'd probably even enjoy it, considering we're easy meals.." A sharp thump on his shoulder made Stiles go silent and caused the savage growling to turn into another blood-thirsty snarl, saliva dripping down the sharp fangs of the wolf and landing messily all over the ground. The wolf crouched closer to the ground, fur brushing over the body it was attempting to hide. It snapped it's large jaws at Stiles and Scott, gleaming porcelain teeth just  _made_ for shredding closing over thin air, a crystal clear message to _'_ _keep fucking moving and leave already'_ and Stiles definitely didn't need to be told twice.

Stiles picked up the pace some, inching near the break in the trees he'd spotted when the wolf first appeared. He was conflicted because didn't want to move too fast and let the thing think he was inviting it to a chase but Stiles didn't want to stick around an angry _wolf_ any more than the next guy. So Stiles took a deep breath and opted for moving too fast.

He pushed through the break with Scott basically plastered all against his side and back, unwilling to be left behind. As soon as Stiles led them out of the clearing Scott bolted, running blindly but swiftly and wow, no thanks or anything for pulling them out of that life-threatening situation. Nothing but the literal dust Scott had kicked up behind him in his haste. Stiles sighed, shaking his head and leaned heavily against a tree. He'd catch up with him soon enough.

Now that the adrenalin was wearing off though, Stiles could feel his body pulsing uncomfortably, aching in all the places he'd been tense. He was also extremely tired. Way too tired to deal with classes (and people) for another four periods. Before he could contemplate if his dad would let him get away with just going home and sleeping all day, a small snap of a twig grabbed his attention and Stiles immediately dropped into a defensive crouch, hands hovering in front of him. The flash of something large and dark glinting in the sun made his heart beat faster and Stiles bolted too, but not before catching the sight of glowing red eyes peeping out of the forest at him.

What an odd day.

What an even weirder wolf. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long awaited and I'm genuinely sorry about such a long hiatus. A few things I should mention, otherwise it might confuse you guys.  
> -Derek considers the Alpha a separate entity, and often degrades and isolates the wolf. Just a heads up for people who are sensitive on that topic, because Derek basically is devaluing himself. (Even if he refuses to admit it.)  
> \- This story will switch back and forth between Stiles' and Derek's POV for a few more chapters, but eventually it go back to Stiles' POV only.
> 
> -Also, I'm really into anime and such, so I was thinking about maybe writing a fanfic or Reader!AU on here. Are there any thoughts/comments/suggestions about that? Would you guys even want to read that?

Let it be known that Derek Hale hasn't had an easy life.

Sure, it hadn't started out that way but when Derek reflects on what his life once used to be, it seems like it was all leading up to the disaster that happened seven years ago.

The Hale Fire.

It made his skin crawl and his blood boil just _thinking_ about it. It made Derek want to sink his teeth into something and watch the blood drip down into the earth as the nameless creature slowly lost it's ability to live. He wanted to scream and beat his clawed fists against anything and everyone. He wanted to roar and let his wolf take over completely, let him fill not only his eyes with red but his mind, too, and let the fury drive him. He wanted to howl at the sky until something or _someone_ howled back, letting him know that he wasn't alone. That he wasn't the only one who had watched his whole world get smashed to pieces and slowly burn.

Derek, in all honesty, just wanted to be left alone.

He wanted to grieve and learn how to rely on no one but himself, because that's all he _had._ Derek had nothing to his name anymore. Not a damn thing. No pack, no home, no family. They'd all burned for his mistake and this was his punishment. He had to deal with the fact that he'd killed his family. That they'd died while he lived. And it made him sick.

In another ironic twist, he was now an Alpha. He was never supposed to be an Alpha. Usually, that gene is dormant in only the Alpha's daughter(s) of a pack and once they find their mate, that person would then become the other Alpha, werewolf or not. If there was multiple children the Alpha would then choose who they felt was most prepared to take on that role. Either Laura, Cora or Leanna were supposed to be Alpha, not him. They'd all been in training, which consisted of following Talia around -one of their Alpha's and mom- and learning how to better understand the dynamics of a pack, how to make negations, fighting off encroaching rival packs, when and when not to use Alpha-command and how to shift fully. His sisters had always enjoyed using their newly acquired Alpha-voice on Derek, mostly. They'd make Derek do all sorts of things for them like running naked in and around the house, acting like a dog, doing their homework and so on. Derek had hated it; but he loved seeing them smile. He loved knowing that it was _him_ making them so happy that he'd just went along with it, even as their requests got increasingly ridiculous.

Derek will never see them smile or laugh again.

Seven years and it still burns, like flames are constantly lapping at his heart, his demons shifting eagerly just at the edges of his minds, waiting to break free and wreak havoc in his head. To take over. He refuses to let them, though. Derek is a _fighter._ He doesn't _want_ this to be his end, but he's slowly losing this fight. To be frank, what does he have to hold on to?

What does he have here that is worth fighting for?

What does Derek have that is worth _living_ for?

Nothing.

Just the ghosts of his past and the pelt covering his back.

***

**_Seven Years Ago_ **

After Derek had watched a fire consume his whole family from outside a mountain ash barrier infused with wolfsbane, the force of an enraged and grief-stricken Alpha had slammed into his chest, stealing his breath and knocking him on his ass. Derek had writhed on the ground screaming as the Alpha had moved fluidly through his body, breaking and shaping bones, muscles and flesh until it -no, _he-_ became the perfect weapon. It's claws had sunk into his chest, tearing it open and carving out a spot just for itself in him, intertwining them together interminably, every touch leaving Derek crying out in agony as his body was molded into the perfect shape.

The Alpha was angry, _so_ angry. It filled his mind with hazy red, like Derek was look through a flimsy colored film. Everything was drenched in red. He had choked on air when he felt his wolf howling out in terror as the Alpha closed in on it, and Derek's eyes filled with renewed tears because _no._ Just _no_. He couldn't lose his wolf, the only part of his family he had left. That was- it was a memory of better times; a reminder that things could be okay again. Of when he'd first been born and instead of coming out a human child, Derek had been a tiny wolf pup with unopened eyes. He couldn't lose his wolf because it was a reminder that his wolf and human side weren't two different entities, they were _one,_  that one side couldn't survive without the other. He couldn't _lose his wolf_ because his pack had personally helped shaped him and who he was going to be. It was a of memento of his family that was being scorched alive, one that couldn't be lost because it wasn't physical. It was intangible; something that could never be destroyed or burned away like all the photo albums that had burned with his family.

It was something Derek would always have, but it seemed he was wrong. Again.

The Alpha had swallowed the spark that made Derek and his wolf one, the spark that would allow his wolf to break out and use his human body to run free. The Alpha had killed his wolf with one fell swoop of it's jaws and Derek sobbed, unknown claws sprouting painfully out of his skin.

This wasn't _his wolf._ This is not the wolf he'd grown up with. This wolf was an invader. An enemy inside his own skin.

The Alpha used Derek's body to throw back his head and roar, and Derek choked on his tongue when he heard panicked howls and humans screams in response.

The Alpha had swelled until it was near bursting and Derek screamed again, and  _kept_ screaming until his vocal chords were raw and inflamed and his voice broke. Then they both healed and he did it all over again.

Derek wanted his mom, he wanted Laura or Leanna or _someone_ to tell him what to _do._ Where to go. Derek could faintly hear sirens over the ringing his head and the Alpha snapped him to _'get moving'_ but he couldn't move. Derek was scared and alone and without his wolf. Where was he supposed to go?

The Alpha had started vibrating, becoming livid, and began fighting for control. His mind and vision was once again drenched in red, but this time it was the color of spilled blood and Derek let out a loud cry as his body was forced into an unfamiliar shape once more. His vision swam as bones cracked and rearranged themselves under his skin, his skin then opening up and pushing out fur and Derek was too lost, too numb to stop it. He had no Anchor to rein in the foreign wolf. Derek's Anchor had died in that goddamn fire, so he let the beast take over. Just this once.

**Just this once.**

The beast sprung out of his skin with a snarl but it was too soon and much too fast. Derek's head was screaming at him and the world seemed to be taking on a fuzzy tint. The wolf careened head-first into a tree which made Derek's vision darken further. The wolf growled and shook it's head furiously, trying to force Derek to stay awake long enough to get them out of there. 

But what if Derek didn't want to leave?

What if he wanted to burn with his pack?

The Alpha actually whimpered at that thought and it forced Derek to move away from the fire instead of into it, like he'd wanted. The wolf dragged Derek away from the scene minutes before the first fire-truck rolled onto their fiery front yard. It was too late, Derek thought. They're all gone.

The wolf raced off the property, dodging trees and ducking past branches and through bushes, whimpering underneath it's breath like a wounded animal. Derek didn't care. He was just being dragged along for the ride by this wild animal. Derek forced the wolf to stop once he deemed it far enough away and turned so he could look at the flaming inferno one last time. Tears welled up again as he looked upon his childhood home up in flames, along with all the people he'd grown up with. The wolf let out a broken howl that received no response and turned once more, forcing them to sprint hard and fast through the forest with no actual destination in mind.

For the first time since the Alpha forced it's way into Derek's body and carved a home within his chest, they'd finally agreed on something: To get as far away from here as possible.

***

_**Present** _

So yeah, Derek had a legitimate reason for wanting to be left alone. He had this thing, this _monster,_  living inside of his skin, something that wasn't wanted or needed. The thing is a murderer and it had destroyed a vital piece of Derek, just to make a home for itself. He would never forgive the Alpha for that. He couldn't.

It was a constant struggle for control between Derek and the wolf. The wolf wanted Derek to let it take over fully and care for him, let it clean the wounds Derek never bothered to tend to and Derek just wanted the wolf to leave him alone. He wanted it dead, and was willing to give up his own life to end the wolf's reign. The wolf wouldn't let him, though. Even when Derek tried to keep it at bay, the wolf still had power over and inside him, so he couldn't try and kill them both. The wolf was clever and knew exactly when Derek was up to something.

It's been a long seven years. Seven years since Derek's had this creature inside of him.

Seven years since he's been in his human skin.

Derek hasn't been able to turn back because he doesn't have anything to taunt him out of his wolf skin. To pull him back from the edge. He doesn't have a reason to _live._

Derek doesn't have an Anchor. Nor does he have to the strength to pull himself back from the edge.

And he's okay with that. This way, he can't hurt anybody and neither can the Alpha.

Derek is content living as a wolf because, sometimes, he can forget that he ever had a life before this. Derek can pretend that he's always been a wolf, that he's never had a home or a pack or a family.

He can pretend that his past was just a horrible nightmare.

But other times.. Other times, Derek will wake up panting and growling, the smell of charred flesh and ash filling up his den, trickling into nostrils and staining his fur. He'll hear the echo of a mighty roar and a pained human scream inevitably intertwining and it sends him running, snapping and snarling at attackers only visible to him, the Alpha whining and pawing at his chest all the while. That's when he knows that it's time to find a new den. None of these places will ever be home and when Derek gets too comfortable, the nightmares kick in. Like a reminder of all that he's lost. A reminder that he'll never stay in place long enough for his scent to stick.

That he'll never find a home again.

***

It was one of those days when Derek could easily pretend he had been a wolf all his life while the Alpha settled some as Derek trotted about for no reason. He gave chase to the creatures he encountered but never actually killed them. Law of the wild says only kill when you're hungry. No need to cause unnecessary pain and suffering. So Derek chased them, pinned 'em down but ended up letting them scurry away. He wasn't hungry. Derek just found it quite amusing to watch them scramble away after he let them go, their hearts sounding like thunder in the quiet forest.

Actually, the forest was almost _too_ quite..

And then he heard it. About a mile or two from here, Derek could hear the screech of tires, the squeal of brakes, the smell of gas, gravel crunching and the rumbling of an idling engine. He heard two men talking and laughing within the confines of the car, and suddenly, he could hear the crackle of a.. radio?

Then someone's voice was spewing from the radio, something about a "report of a dead body" and one of the people in the car sighed and picked something, mumbled an "On our way" and sped off, engine roaring. That's when it clicked. It was a two-way radio. Commonly found in police cruisers. Huh. Derek wondered what the police were doing out here.

Wait, hold on. Back up. Dead body?

Something sunk in the pit of Derek's stomach. Although the line of the radio was heavily interspersed with static, Derek could still make out what was going on easily enough. The man not driving in the cruiser was listening to the person on the radio intently, occasionally asking questions.

"Lady.. was jogging and reported...  stench coming from.. the area near... Preserve."

The Preserve was near the Hale house.

"Said... she thought... saw an arm.."

Oh God, please be a false alarm.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell us that sooner Betsy?! We were right next to the Preserve! We could've went." The man asked agitatedly into the radio.

"..Needed at the station. We're too short-staffed. Have someone... -ck it later." The voice said from the radio and both men sighed heavily and then there was more rustling of leather seats and Derek tuned the men out again.

He was already sprinting his way home.

Well, to what was left of it, anyway.

***

Derek crashed through the last part of the forest that was edging on Hale property because it was quite wild, vines and mid-sized bushes poking up from the ground. It was a tangled mess. The last time he'd been here these bushes had been demolished by the flames. Derek sighed, shaking his head. Now was not the time for reminiscing.

Derek carefully picked his way around the property, taking great care in not accidentally looking up at the house. He just.. wasn't ready. This was supposed to be a day where he could outrun his past, not relive it. Derek put his snout to the ground, sniffing delicately and almost gagged. There was definitely something rotting here. But where?

Derek let his nose hover just above the ground, taking in as small puffs of air through his nose as possible because the smell was absolutely horrid. He followed his nose thankfully _away_ from the house where it seemed to be _covered_ in the smell of death and ash.

He traced the scent to a clearing that was absolutely devoid of life. There was nothing there except some tall wild grass and a thatch of odd purple flowers. There wasn't even any heartbeats around. The only creature here was Derek. Even then, Derek crept slowly further into the field, keeping an eye out just in case. Suspicion was hardwired into him now. Derek had to keep an eye out for himself because nobody else would.

The wolf whined pitifully at that thought but Derek quieted it with the threat of not eating for a whole week again.

Derek walked over to the patch of vibrantly colored flowers and cocked his head at them, confused. Why did these look so familiar?

He leaned down to get an up close sniff at them when the Alpha suddenly slammed against the figurative walls he'd put up and it surprised Derek enough that he stumbled back a few steps. The thing is, when you take the life force of another werewolf, not only do you receive their strength and abilities, you get their memories as well, and before Derek could ask the beast what it thought it was doing, Derek's vision suddenly clouded over and he could see pictures of various kinds of wolfsbane. Derek didn't understand at first, until the person in the memory flipped the page with bright blue nails and there it was. Southern Blue Monkshood.

It was the same exact plant that was blooming in front of Derek now, except the color was a little off. According to the book the woman was holding, Southern Blue Monkshood was one of the strongest aconites in the world and once it entered the bloodstream, a patient could die with minutes, depending on the amount ingested. Derek begrudgingly went to say thanks when a little boy, no older than four, sprinted into the memory.

"Mommy," he whined loudly. "Mommy, Laura is bein' meeean." The kid was adorable, with wild, raven black hair, big forest green eyes and a pout decorating his chubby little face. The woman laughed and it left a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in Derek's chest, the Alpha purring contentedly. She shut the book with a heavy thud and set it down in the cozy brown chair she'd been sitting in. The kid looked up at her, pudgy arms and greedy hands instantly reaching out for her. The women indulged him, scooping him up and holding him close. The boy wound his arms tight around her then immediately began rubbing their cheeks together furiously, purring happily afterwards, much like the Alpha was currently doing inside Derek's chest. "Now," the women said cheerfully as she walked. "Let's go see what Big Bad Laura's doing hm?"

The kid giggled and nodded, pressing impossibly closer to the woman. The woman must've done something, because the little boy's wide eyes got even bigger, grubby hands reaching out towards her face...

Derek shook his head violently, trying furiously to dislodge the cloud of memories. He didn't want them.

He didn't want to remember.

Derek let out a little huff, scratching at the ground and letting a out frustrated snort. Oh, he'd make the wolf pay for it. For trying to force these memories on him when he _wasn't ready._

When he wasn't ready to move on.

Derek paced back and forth near the plant, trying to figure out a way to get at the body that was so obviously buried underneath the plant. A thought struck him, but he wasn't particularly fond of it. It involved getting himself dirty and possibly sick, but if he really wanted to get to the corpse, he'd have to do it.

Derek sighed and let out little growl of annoyance. He shook his coat out haughtily, then set to work digging right at the edge of the aconite.

***

As the sun became tainted with pretty shades of pink, blues and yellows, Derek had just finished digging around the poisonous plant. His coat was streaked with mud and dirt, along with his face, paws and underbelly. The smell of rotting flesh was getting stronger in his hyper-sensitive nose and with every breath Derek was fighting the bile rising in his throat. He was also exhausted and hungry, and pretty thirsty when he thought about it. Derek had to finish this though,  before anyone else got there. Even though the Hale's burned seven years ago, this property still belonged to someone, and since this murder was committed on his land, he got first dibs.

Derek pulled himself out of the shallow little moat he'd dug around the plant, panting slightly as he gazed down at his work. He was trying his damn best to avoid the clingy vines that had buried themselves deep within the ground, but it was near impossible. The plant had probably started growing in or on the body by now, since it seemed that it had been here for quite some time. Derek groaned and then hopped back down into the moat like hole. He took a deep breath and then began ripping viciously into the vines, tearing them away with his front teeth and then spitting them as quickly as humanly possible. The foul taste coated his tongue, making the wet muscle go slightly numb, but still, Derek keep at it. He kept pulling the vines away with only his front teeth, trying his damn hardest not to ingest one bit. The Alpha was screaming at him, an almost never ending chant of _"no no no"_ going on in his head, yet Derek ignored it and kept going. By this point, Derek couldn't even feel his jaws anymore and his field of vision kept getting fuzzy around the edges.

Yet he still refused to stop, no matter how loud the wolf whined.

When Derk thought he was going to pass out and probably never wake up again, he noticed the opening he'd created. The dirt was slowly falling out of the hole and piling at his feet, but it was just big enough for him to stick his head into. So Derek shoved his face into it, pushing the dirt around with his snout, his neck and chest burning where it's rubbing against the aconite. Derek kept searching though, looking for something tangible amongst the soil that he could bite into.

His snout bumped into something that smelled like a dumpster that'd been sitting in the hot summer sun for weeks and he had to fight the urge to hurl. Instead, Derek took a deep breath and sunk his jaws into what was presumably the corpse. His mouth watered up instantly, his body telling him to spit out whatever was in his mouth. He began hurling the thing out of the moat thing he'd dug, slowly working his way up onto level ground. Derek kept tugging, and almost called it quits when he heard something being dislocated. Yet he kept at it, figuring he'd made it this far. No point in backing out now.

Derek could have howled with joy when he finally pulled himself out of the moat and onto actual ground, his gross prize clutched tightly between his teeth. He dropped the corpse, letting his saliva drip on the ground for a little, hoping it'd help clear out the foul taste. It didn't.

Derek sighed then shook himself; Now wasn't the time for games. He'd clean up properly after he was done. He walked over to corpse, sniffing faintly, seeing if he could catch any odd smells on it. Nothing was out of place yet it still seemed odd that the corpse was buried here, of all places. Something just wasn't adding up.

It was only half a body, and it appeared to be female, Derek noted as he looked upon the decomposing corpse. She had a tattoo on the back of her neck that was peeking up at him from just over her shoulder. She was cut cleanly in half, her legs nowhere in sight. Her torso appeared dried and crispy; almost as if she had been burned afterwards, to stop all the bleeding. It was a peculiar murder, that's for sure. Derek walked till he stood by the corpse's head, nosing partially missing brown hair of the corpses' face.

That's when he froze.

Because it _couldn't_ be. The Alpha must be playing tricks on him.

Except... The wolf was especially quiet inside him.

Nothing could stop Derek from vomiting right then there, amongst the torn up aconite and disturbed soil.

Because, he'd just found his sister's corpse.

 


End file.
